New York Rangers
|owner(s) = Madison Square Garden L.P. (James Dolan, managing partner) |general_manager = Glen Sather |head_coach = Alain Vigneault |captain = Ryan McDonagh |minor_league_affiliates = Connecticut Whale (AHL) Greenville Road Warriors (ECHL) |stanley_cup_champs = 4''' (1927-28, 1932-33, 1939-40, 1993-94) |presidents_trophies = '''2 (1991-92, 1993-94) |conference_champs = 2''' (1993-94, 2013-14) |division_champs = '''7 (1926-27, 1931-32, 1989-90, 1991-92, 1993-94, 2011-12) |off_web = rangers |away = |home = |alt = |ice_rink = |typen = 2 |type1 = Rangers |type2 = Rangers outline }} The New York Rangers are a professional ice hockey team based in New York, New York, U.S.A. They are members of the Atlantic Division of the Eastern Conference of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing their home games at Madison Square Garden, the Rangers are one of the oldest teams in the NHL, having joined in 1925 as an expansion franchise and are part of the group of teams referred to as the Original Six. The Rangers have won the Stanley Cup four times, most recently in 1994. Franchise history Early years In 1925, the New York Americans joined the National Hockey League, playing in Madison Square Garden. The Amerks proved to be an even greater success than expected, leading Garden president Tex Rickard to go after a team for the Garden despite promising the Amerks that they would be the only hockey team to play there. Rickard was granted a franchise, which he originally planned to name the New York Giants. However, the New York press soon nicknamed his team "Tex's Rangers", and the new name stuck. Rickard managed to get future legendary Toronto Maple Leafs owner Conn Smythe to assemble the team. However, Smythe had a falling-out with Rickard's hockey man, Col. John S. Hammond, and was fired as manager-coach on the eve of the first season — he was paid a then-hefty $2500 to leave the Big Apple. Smythe was replaced by Pacific Coast Hockey Association co-founder Lester Patrick, but kept all of the players Smythe had assembled. The new team turned out to be a winner. The Rangers won the American Division title their first year but lost to the Boston Bruins in the playoffs. To this day, these Rangers were one of the most successful teams in the history of the NHL. The team's early success led to players becoming minor celebrities and fixtures in New York City's Roaring 20's nightlife. 1927-28 Stanley Cup In only their second season, the Rangers won the Stanley Cup, defeating the Montreal Maroons three games to two. One of the most memorable stories that emerged from the Finals involved Patrick suiting up in goal at the ripe age of 44. At the time, teams were not required to dress a backup goaltender so when the Rangers' regular goaltender, Lorne Chabot, went down with an eye injury, Maroons head coach Eddie Gerard vetoed his original choice for a replacement (who was Alex Connell, another NHL goalie of the old Ottawa Senators, who was in attendance for the game). An angry Patrick lined up between the pipes for two periods in game two of the Stanley Cup Finals, allowing one goal to Maroons' center Nels Stewart. Frank Boucher would score the game-winner in overtime to seal victory for New York. An expansion team would not come this far this fast in North American professional sports until the Philadelphia Atoms won the North American Soccer League title in their first year of existence. 1932-33 Stanley Cup After a loss to the Bruins in the 1928-29 finals and a few mediocre seasons in the early 1930s, the Rangers, led by brothers Bill and Bun Cook on the right and left wings, respectively, and Frank Boucher at center, would defeat the Toronto Maple Leafs in the 1932-33 best-of-five finals, three games to one, to win their second Stanley Cup, exacting revenge on the Leafs' "Kid line" of Busher Jackson, Joe Primeau, and Charlie Conacher. The Rangers would spend the rest of the 1930s playing close to .500 hockey until their next Cup win. Lester Patrick stepped down as Head Coach and handed the reins to Frank Boucher. 1939-40 Stanley Cup In 1939-40, the Rangers finished the regular season in second place behind the Boston Bruins. The two teams would square off in the first round of the playoffs. The Bruins gained a two-games-to-one series lead from the Rangers until they stormed back winning three straight games to hold off the first-place Bruins. The Rangers eventually won the best-of-seven series, four games to two. Their first-round victory gave the Rangers a bye until the finals. The Detroit Red Wings disposed of the New York Americans in their first round best-of-three series two games to one (even as the Americans had analytical and notorious ex-Bruins star Eddie Shore) and the Toronto Maple Leafs ousted the Chicago Black Hawks two games to none. The Maple Leafs and Red Wings would play a best-of-three series to determine who would go on to play the Rangers in the Cup finals. The Maple Leafs swept the Red Wings and the Finals match-up was determined. The 1939-40 Stanley Cup Finals started in Madison Square Garden in New York. The first two games went to the Rangers. In game one the Rangers needed overtime to gain a 1-0 series lead and won game two quite handily with a 6-2 victory. The series then headed north to Toronto with the Maple Leafs winning the next two games on home ice, thereby tying the series 2-2. In games five and six the Rangers won both contests in overtime and won the series four games to two over the Maple Leafs to earn their third Stanley Cup. The Rangers would collapse by the mid-1940s, losing games by as much as 15-0 and having one goaltender with a 6.20 goals-against average. They would miss the playoffs for five consecutive seasons before squeaking into the fourth and final playoff spot in 1948. They lost the first round and would miss the playoffs again in 1949. In the 1950 finals the Rangers were forced to play all of their games on the road (home games in Toronto) while the circus was at the Garden. They would end up losing to the Detroit Red Wings in overtime in the seventh game of the finals, despite a stellar first-round performance as underdogs to the Montreal Canadiens. During this time, Red Wings owner James E. Norris became the largest stockholder in the Garden. However, he did not buy controlling interest in the arena, which would have violated the NHL's rule against one person owning more than one team. Nonetheless, he had enough support on the board to exercise de facto control. The post-Original Six era The Rangers remained a mark of futility in the NHL for several years, missing the playoffs in 12 of the next 16 years. However, the team was rejuvenated in the late 1960s, symbolized by moving into a newly-rebuilt Madison Square Garden in 1968. A year earlier, they made the playoffs for the first time in five years on the strength of rookie goaltender Eddie Giacomin, and acquired 1950s Montreal Canadiens star right wing Bernie "Boom Boom" Geoffrion. The Blueshirts made the Finals twice in the 1970s, but lost both times to two '70s powerhouses; the Boston Bruins in 1972, in six games, who were led by such stars as Bobby Orr, Phil Esposito, Ken Hodge, Johnny Bucyk, and Wayne Cashman; and in 1979, in five games to the Habs, who had Bob Gainey, Guy Lafleur, Larry Robinson, Ken Dryden, Guy Lapointe, and Serge Savard. This time the Blueshirts had “Espo”, but it didn't matter; the Habs looked clearly dominant. By 1972, the Rangers reached the Stanley Cup finals despite losing high-scoring center Jean Ratelle (who had been on track over Bruin Phil Esposito to become the first Ranger since Bryan Hextall in 1942 to lead the NHL in scoring) to injury during the stretch drive of the regular season. The strength of people like Brad Park, Ratelle, Vic Hadfield, and Rod Gilbert (the last three constructing the famed "GAG line", meaning "goal-a-game") would still carry them through the playoffs. They would defeat the defending champion Canadiens in the first round and the Chicago Blackhawks in the second, but lost to Boston in the finals. The Rangers played a legendary semifinal series with the Philadelphia Flyers in the 1973-74 playoffs. This series was noted for a game seven fight between Dave Schultz of the Flyers and Dale Rolfe of the Rangers. Schultz pummeled Rolfe without anyone on the Rangers lifting a finger to protect him (the GAG line was on the ice at the time). This lead to the belief that the Rangers of that period were soft - especially when taking into account the bullying endured by the Rangers during the 1972 finals. One example is Rod Gilbert's beating at the hands of Derek Sanderson of the Bruins. Their new rivals, the New York Islanders, who entered the league in 1972 after paying a huge territorial fee — some $4 million — to the Rangers, were their first-round opponent in 1975. After splitting the first two games, the Islanders defeated the more established Rangers, eleven seconds into overtime of the deciding game three, establishing a rivalry that continued to grow for years after. After some off years in the mid-to-late 1970s, they picked up Esposito and Carol Vadnais from the Bruins for Park, Ratelle and Joe Zanussi in 1975. Swedish stars Anders Hedberg and Ulf Nilsson jumped to the Rangers from the maverick World Hockey Association. And in 1979 they defeated the surging Islanders in the semi-finals and would return to the finals again before bowing out to the Canadiens. The Islanders got their revenge however, eliminating the Rangers in four consecutive playoff series' starting in 1981 en route to their second of four consecutive Stanley Cup titles. The Rangers stayed competitive through the 1980s and early 1990s, making the playoffs each year except for one but never going very far. An exception was 1985-86, when the Rangers, behind rookie goaltender John Vanbiesbrouck, upended the Patrick Division winner Philadelphia Flyers in a decisive fifth game followed by a six-game win over the Washington Capitals in the Patrick Division Finals. Montreal disposed of the Rangers in the Wales Conference Finals behind a rookie goaltender of their own, Patrick Roy. The Blueshirts acquired superstar center Marcel Dionne after almost 12 years as a Los Angeles King the next year. In 1988, Dionne moved into third place in career goals scored (since bettered by Brett Hull). But Dionne's always-churning legs started to slow the next year, thereby ensuring that his goals came further and further apart. “Because you love the game so much, you think it will never end,” said Dionne, who spent nine games in the minors before retiring in 1989. He would only played 49 playoff games in 17 seasons with the Rangers, Kings and Detroit Red Wings. Still, the many playoff failures convinced Rangers fans that this was a manifestation of the Curse of 1940, which is said to either have begun when the Rangers' management burnt the mortgage to Madison Square Garden in the bowl of the Stanley Cup after the 1940 victory, or by Red Dutton following the collapse of the New York Americans franchise. In the early 1980s, Islander fans began chanting "1940! 1940!" to taunt the Rangers. Fans in other cities soon picked up the chant. Frustration was at its peak when the 1991-92 squad captured the Presidents' Trophy. They took a 2-1 series lead on the defending champ Pittsburgh Penguins and then faltered in three straight (most observers note a Ron Francis slapshot from the blue line that eluded Mike Richter as the series' turning point). The following year a 1-11 finish landed the Rangers in the Patrick Division cellar. Coach Roger Neilson did not finish the season. The off-season hiring of controversial head coach Mike Keenan was criticized by many who pointed out Keenan's 0-3 record in the finals. 1993-94 Stanley Cup: The Ending of The Curse The 1993-94 season was a magical one for Rangers fans, as Keenan led the Rangers to their first Stanley Cup championship in 54 years. Two years prior, they picked up center Mark Messier, who was an integral part of the Edmonton Oilers' Cup-winning teams. Adam Graves, who also defected from the Oilers, joined the Rangers as well. Other ex-Oilers on the Blueshirts included trade deadline acquisitions Craig MacTavish (now Oilers head coach) and Glenn Anderson. Brian Leetch and Sergei Zubov were a solid 1-2 punch on defence. In fact, Zubov led the team in scoring that season with 89 points, and continued to be an all-star defenceman throughout his career. Graves would set a team record with 52 goals, breaking the old record of 50 held by Vic Hadfield. This record would later be broken by Jaromir Jagr on April 8, 2006 against the Boston Bruins. After clinching the Presidents' Trophy by finishing with the best record in the NHL at 52-24-8, setting a franchise record with 112 points, the Rangers were pitted against their division rival, the eighth-seeded Islanders, in the first round of the playoffs. The Islanders proved to be little competition, as they were swept in four games by an aggregate score of 22-3. Rangers goaltender Mike Richter earned a pair of shutouts in the series, while supposed Islander upgrade Ron Hextall had a 5.50 GAA to Richter's 0.75. In the second round, the Washington Capitals were dismissed in five games, which set the stage for a matchup with a third division rival, the New Jersey Devils, in the Conference Finals. Despite a 0-6 regular season record against the Rangers, the Devils took them to a full seven games. The series was highlighted by three dramatic multiple overtime games, in which the Rangers were victorious in two. Stephane Matteau scored both of those overtime goals, the first coming during game three at 6:13 of the second overtime period. However, after the fifth game, the Rangers trailed in the series 3-2, and, facing elimination, captain Mark Messier boldly guaranteed a victory in game six back at the Meadowlands in New Jersey— Halfway through the game the Rangers trailed 2-0 before Messier set up Alexei Kovalev late in the second period to bring them to within a goal of tying the game. In what is now considered one of the greatest individual performances in sports history, Messier delivered a natural hat trick in the third period to give the Rangers a 4-2 win to send the series to a decisive seventh game to be played at Madison Square Garden. In that seventh game, a Leetch goal midway through the second period stood until Valeri Zelepukin tied the game for the Devils by stuffing the puck under Richter's pads with 7.7 seconds remaining in regulation. It appeared once again that the Curse of 1940 would undo the Rangers. Surprisingly, Matteau's second overtime winner of the series, coming at 4:24 of the second overtime period, would clinch the series for the Blueshirts. Rangers radio announcer Howie Rose called the play in dramatic fashion shouting simply, "Matteau! Matteau! Matteau!" The Stanley Cup Finals pitted the Rangers against the upstart Vancouver Canucks who were the seventh seed in the Western Conference. After dropping game one in overtime 3-2, largely due to Canucks' goaltender Kirk McLean's 52-save performance, the Rangers came back to win the next three games to take a commanding 3-1 series lead. The Rangers lost game five in New York and then Game 6 in Vancouver, forcing another seventh game at Madison Square Garden. There, the Rangers would finally prevail. Goals from Leetch, Graves, and Messier beat Vancouver captain Trevor Linden's pair of markers and sealed the seventh game with a 3-2 victory, clinching the Rangers' first Stanley Cup win in 54 years. Leetch became the first American-born player to win the Conn Smythe Trophy, the first non-Canadian to win it, and Messier became the first Ranger captain to hoist the Cup on Garden ice, as well as the first player in NHL history to captain two different teams to a Stanley Cup. 1994-2004: expensive acquisitions Despite having coached the Rangers to a regular season first place finish and the Stanley Cup, head coach Mike Keenan left after a dispute with General Manager Neil Smith. During the 1994-95 lockout shortened season, the Rangers struggled to find their form and lost in the second round of the playoffs. They snuck in with the 8th seed and defeated Quebec in the first round, but they were swept by Philadelphia in the 2nd round. Succeeding Rangers coach Colin Campbell orchestrated a deal that sent Sergei Zubov and center Petr Nedved to Pittsburgh in exchange for defenceman Ulf Samuelsson and left winger Luc Robitaille in the summer of 1995. in a New York Rangers uniform in 1997]] The Rangers landed an aging Wayne Gretzky in 1996, but even with The Great One, they would fizzle out. Their 1994 stars were aging and many retired or dropped off in performance. Gretzky's greatest accomplishment was leading them to the 1997 Eastern Conference finals, where they lost 4-1 to the Eric Lindros-led Philadelphia Flyers. After General Manager Neil Smith ran Messier, a former Oiler teammate of Gretzky's, out of town in the summer of 1997 and failed in a bid to replace him with Colorado Avalanche superstar Joe Sakic, the Rangers began a streak of seven seasons without making the playoffs, despite routinely having the highest payroll in the league. In March 2000, Smith was fired along with head coach John Muckler, and that summer James Dolan hired Glen Sather to replace him. By the end of the 2000-01 season, the Rangers had landed a lot of star power. Theoren Fleury joined the Rangers after spending most of his career with the Calgary Flames, and Eric Lindros was traded to the Rangers from the Philadelphia Flyers for Kim Johnsson, Jan Hlavac, and Pavel Brendl. The Rangers also acquired Pavel Bure late in the 2001-02 season from the Florida Panthers. It was the rookie season of goalie Dan Blackburn, who made the NHL All-Rookie Team even as the Rangers fell back to last place in the conference. Despite these high-priced acquisitions the Rangers still finished out of the playoffs. Later years saw other stars such as Alexei Kovalev, Jaromir Jagr, Anson Carter and Bobby Holik, as well as a growing Jamie Lundmark added, but in 2002-03 and 2003-04, the team again missed the playoffs. Blackburn started strongly in 2002-03, but burned out after 17 games. He missed 2003-04 due to mononucleosis and a damaged nerve in his left shoulder. Blackburn could not rehabilitate the damaged nerve, and was forced to retire prematurely. 2005-present: post lockout success Towards the end of the 2003-04 season Sather finally gave in to a rebuilding process by trading away Leetch, Kovalev, and eight others for numerous prospects and draft picks. With the retirements of Bure and Messier and Lindros signing with the Maple Leafs, the post-lockout Rangers, under new head coach Tom Renney, moved away from high-priced veterans towards a group of talented young players, such as Petr Prucha, Dominic Moore, and Blair Betts. However, the focus of the team remained on veteran superstar Jaromir Jagr. The Rangers were expected to struggle during the 2005-06 season for their eighth consecutive season out of the postseason. For example, Sports Illustrated declared them the worst team in the league in their season preview, but behind stellar performances by Swedish rookie goaltender Henrik Lundqvist, Martin Straka, Prucha, and Jagr, the Rangers finished the season with their best record since 1993-94 (44-26-12). Jaromir Jagr broke the Rangers' single-season points record with a first-period assist in a 5-1 win against the New York Islanders on March 29, 2006. The assist gave him 110 points on the season, breaking Jean Ratelle's record. Less than two weeks later, on April 8, Jagr scored his 53rd goal of the season against the Boston Bruins, breaking the club record previously held by Adam Graves. Two games prior, on April 4, the Rangers defeated the Philadelphia Flyers 3-2, in a shootout, to clinch a playoff spot for the first time since the 1996-97 season. On April 18, the Rangers lost to the Ottawa Senators 5-1, and, due to wins by division rivals New Jersey Devils and Philadelphia Flyers, the Rangers fell back to third place in the Atlantic Division and sixth in the Eastern Conference to end the season. In the Eastern Conference Quarterfinals the Rangers drew a matchup with the Devils and were defeated in a four-game sweep. In the process they were outscored 17-4, as New Jersey netminder Martin Brodeur took two shutouts and a 1.00 goals-against average to Lundqvist's 4.25. In the first game of the series Jagr suffered an undisclosed injury to his left shoulder, diminishing his usefulness as the series went on. Jagr missed Game 2 of the series and was back in the lineup for game 3. He was held to 1 shot on net. On his first shift of Game 4, Jagr re-injured his shoulder and was unable to return. Jagr fell two points short of winning his sixth Art Ross Trophy as scoring champion in 2005-06 (the San Jose Sharks' Joe Thornton claimed the award, his first, with 125 points), but Jagr did win his third Pearson Award as the players' choice for the most outstanding player. He has thus tied Guy Lafleur in third, and needs one more to tie his ex-centerman, Mario Lemieux, in second and two more to tie Wayne Gretzky in first for times receiving the Pearson Award. On opening night of the 2006-07 season, Jagr was named the first team captain since Messier's retirement. With the Rangers doing so well in 2005-06, expectations were raised for the 2006-07 season, evidenced by Sports Illustrated then predicting the Rangers would finish first in their division. Realizing that the team had trouble scoring goals in the 2005-06 campaign, the Rangers went out and signed long-time Red Wing Brendan Shanahan to a one-year contract. However, the organization remains committed to its rebuilding program despite the signing of the 37-year-old winger. Though the Rangers started a bit slow in the first half of the 2006-07 season, the second half was dominated by the stellar goaltending of Henrik Lundqvist. The acquisition of Sean Avery brought new life to the team, and the Rangers finished ahead of Tampa Bay and the Islanders to face Atlanta in the first round of the playoffs. The Rangers swept the series thanks to play from all around the ice. However, the Rangers lost the next round to Buffalo four games to two in a hard-fought series. At the 2007 NHL Entry Draft, the Rangers chose Alexei Cherepanov 17th overall. Cherepanov had been ranked by Central Scouting as the number one European skater and was considered to be a top five pick leading up to the draft, but fell due to teams being unsure whether he would ever come to the NHL from Russia. The 2007 free agency season started with a bang for the Rangers signing two high profile centerman, Scott Gomez from the New Jersey Devils for a seven year, $51.5 million dollar contract as well as Chris Drury from the Buffalo Sabres for a five year deal worth $32.25 million. The moves, along with retaining most other key players, have been met favorably as the Rangers appear to be strong Stanley Cup contenders. Season-by-season record Notable players Hall-of-Famers Players *Andy Bathgate, C, 1952-63, inducted 1978 *Doug Bentley, LW, 1953-54, inducted 1964 *Max Bentley, C, 1953,54, inducted 1966 *Frank Boucher, C, 1926-44, inducted 1958 *Johnny Bower, G,53-54, inducted 1976 *Neil Colville, C, 1936-49, inducted 1967 *Bill Cook, RW, 1926-37, inducted 1952 *Bun Cook, LW, 1926-36, inducted 1995 *Art Coulter, D, 1935-42, inducted 1974 *Dick Duff, LW, 1964-65, inducted 2006 *Phil Esposito, C, 1975-81, inducted 1984 *Marcel Dionne, LW, 1986-89, inducted 1992 *Bill Gadsby, D, 1954-61, inducted 1970 *Mike Gartner, RW, 1990-94, inducted 2001 *Bernie Geoffrion, RW, 1966-68, inducted 1972 *Eddie Giacomin, G, 1965-75, inducted 1987 *Rod Gilbert, RW, 1960-78, inducted 1982 *Wayne Gretzky, C, 1996-99, inducted 1999 *Doug Harvey, D, 1961-62, 1963-64, inducted 1973 *Bryan Hextall, LW, 1936-48, inducted 1969 *Tim Horton, D, 1970-71, inducted 1977 *Harry Howell, D, 1952-69, inducted 1979 *Bobby Hull, LW, 1981, inducted 1983 *Ching Johnson, D, 1926-37, inducted 1958 *Jari Kurri, LW, 1996, inducted 2001 *Guy Lafleur, RW, 1988-89, inducted 1988 *Pat LaFontaine, C, 1997-98, inducted 2003 *Edgar Laprade, D, 1945-55, inducted 1993 *Harry Lumley, G, 1943, inducted 1980 *Mark Messier, C, 1991-1997, 2000-2005, inducted 2007 *Howie Morenz, C, 1935-36, inducted 1945 *Buddy O'Connor, C, 1947-51, inducted 1988 *Brad Park, D, 1968-75, inducted 1988 *Lynn Patrick, LW, 1934-43, 1945-46, inducted 1980 *Jacques Plante, G, 1963-65, inducted 1978 *Babe Pratt, D, 1936-42, inducted 1966 *Jean Ratelle, LW, 1960-75, inducted 1985 *Chuck Rayner, G, 1945-55, inducted 1973 *Glen Sather, LW, 1970-73, inducted 1997 *Terry Sawchuk, G, 1969-70, inducted 1971 *Babe Siebert, LW, 1932-35, inducted 1964 *Earl Siebert, D, 1931-36, inducted 1963 *Allan Stanley, D, 1948-54, inducted 1981 *Clint Smith, C, 1937-43, inducted 1991 *Gump Worsley, G, 1952-63, inducted 1980 Builders *Herb Brooks, Coach, 1981-85, inducted 2006 *Emile Francis, inducted 1982 *William Jennings, inducted 1974 *Roger Neilson, Coach, 1989-93, inducted 2002 *Craig Patrick, inducted 2001 *Lester Patrick, inducted 1945 *Lynn Patrick, inducted 1980 Team captains *Bill Cook, 1926-37 *Art Coulter, 1937-42 *Ott Heller, 1942-45 *Neil Colville, 1945-49 *Buddy O'Connor, 1949-50 *Frank Eddolls, 1950-51 *Allan Stanley, 1951-53 *Don Raleigh, 1953-55 *Harry Howell, 1955-57 *George Sullivan, 1957-61 *Andy Bathgate, 1961-64 *Camille Henry, 1964-65 *Bob Nevin, 1965-71 *Vic Hadfield, 1971-74 *Brad Park, 1974-75 *Phil Esposito, 1975-78 *Dave Maloney, 1978-80 *Walt Tkaczuk, 1980-81 *Barry Beck, 1981-86 *Ron Greschner, 1986-87 *Kelly Kisio, 1987-91 *Mark Messier, 1991-97 *Brian Leetch, 1997-2000 *Mark Messier, 2000-05 *no captain, 2005-06 *Jaromir Jagr, 2006-''present'' First-round draft picks *1963: Al Osborne (4th overall) *1964: Bob Graham (3rd overall) *1965: Andre Veilleux (1st overall) *1966: Brad Park (2nd overall) *1967: Bob Dickson (6th overall) *1968: none *1969: Andre Dupont (8th overall) & Pierre Jarry (12th) *1970: Norm Gratton (11th overall) *1971: Steve Vickers (10th overall) & Steve Durbano (13th) *1972: Al Blanchard (10th overall) & Bob MacMillan (15th) *1973: Rick Middleton (14th overall) *1974: Dave Maloney (14th overall) *1975: Wayne Dillon (12th overall) *1976: Don Murdoch (6th overall) *1977: Lucien DeBlois (8th overall) & Ron Duguay (13th) *1978: none *1979: Doug Sulliman (13th overall) *1980: Jim Malone (14th overall) *1981: James Patrick (9th overall) *1982: Chris Kontos (15th overall) *1983: Dave Gagner (12th overall) *1984: Terry Carkner (14th overall) *1985: Ulf Dahlen (7th overall) *1986: Brian Leetch (9th overall) *1987: Jayson More (10th overall) *1988: none *1989: Steven Rice (20th overall) *1990: Michael Stewart (13th overall) *1991: Alexei Kovalev (15th overall) *1992: Peter Ferraro (24th overall) *1993: Niklas Sundstrom (8th overall) *1994: Dan Cloutier (26th overall) *1995: none *1996: Jeff Brown (22nd overall) *1997: Stefan Cherneski (19th overall) *1998: Manny Malhotra (7th overall) *1999: Pavel Brendl (4th overall) & Jamie Lundmark (9th) *2000: none *2001: Dan Blackburn (10th overall) *2002: none *2003: Hugh Jessiman (12th overall) *2004: Al Montoya (6th overall) & Lauri Korpikoski (19th) *2005: Marc Staal (12th overall) *2006: Bob Sanguinetti (21st overall) *2007: Alexei Cherepanov (17th overall) Retired numbers *'1' Eddie Giacomin, G, 1965-75: Number retired on March 15, 1989 *'2' Brian Leetch, D, 1987-2004: Number to be retired on January 24, 2008 *3 Harry Howell *'7' Rod Gilbert, RW, 1961-78: Number retired on October 14, 1979 *9 Adam Graves *9 Andy Bathgate *'11' Mark Messier, LW/C, 1991-97 & 2000-05: Number retired on January 12, 2006 *'35' Mike Richter, G, 1989-2003: Number retired on February 4, 2004 *'99' Wayne Gretzky, C, 1996-99: Number retired league-wide by NHL on February 6, 2000 (No official banner at Madison Square Garden) Team records * Most goals, season - Jaromir Jagr (2005-06) - 54 * Most assists, season - Brian Leetch (1991-92) - 80 * Most points, season - Jaromir Jagr (2005-06) - 123 * Most points (defenseman), season - Brian Leetch (1991-92) - 102 * Most points (rookie), season - Mark Pavelich (1981-82) - 76 * Most power play goals, season - Jaromir Jagr (2005-06) - 24 * Most game-winning goals, season - Jaromir Jagr (2005-06), Mark Messier (1996-1997) and Don Murdoch (1980-1981) - 9 * Most shots on goal, season - Jaromir Jagr (2005-06) - 368 *Most Penalty Minutes, season - Troy Mallette (1989-90) - 305 *Most wins by goaltender, season - Mike Richter (1993-94) - 42 *Most wins by rookie goaltender, season - Henrik Lundqvist (2005-06) - 30 Franchise scoring leaders These are the top-ten point-scorers in franchise history. Figures are updated after each completed NHL regular season. ''Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games Played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; P/G = Points per game; * = current Rangers player'' NHL awards and trophies The following lists the league awards which have been won by the Rangers team and its players: Stanley Cup *1927-28, 1932-33, 1939-40, 1993-94 Presidents' Trophy *1991-92, 1993-94 2014-2015 Prince of Wales Trophy *1931-32, 1941-42, 1993-94 2013-2014 Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy *Jean Ratelle: 1970-71 *Rod Gilbert: 1975-76 *Anders Hedberg: 1984-85 *Adam Graves: 2000-01 Calder Memorial Trophy *Kilby MacDonald: 1939-40 *Grant Warwick: 1941-42 *Edgar Laprade: 1945-46 *Pentti Lund: 1948-49 *Gump Worsley: 1952-53 *Camille Henry: 1953-54 *Steve Vickers: 1972-73 *Brian Leetch: 1988-89 Conn Smythe Trophy *Brian Leetch: 1994 Hart Memorial Trophy *Buddy O'Connor: 1947-48 *Chuck Rayner: 1949-50 *Andy Bathgate: 1958-59 *Mark Messier: 1991-92 James Norris Memorial Trophy *Doug Harvey: 1961-62 *Harry Howell: 1966-67 *Brian Leetch: 1991-92, 1996-97 King Clancy Memorial Trophy *Adam Graves: 1993-94 Lady Byng Memorial Trophy *Frank Boucher: 1927-28, 1928-29, 1929-30, 1930-31, 1932-33, 1933-34, 1934-35 *Clint Smith: 1938-39 *Buddy O'Connor: 1947-48 *Edgar Laprade: 1949-50 *Andy Hebenton: 1956-57 *Camille Henry: 1957-58 *Jean Ratelle: 1971-72, 1975-76 *Wayne Gretzky: 1998-99 Lester Patrick Trophy *William M. Jennings: 1970-71 *Terry Sawchuk: 1970-71 *Phil Esposito: 1977-78 *Fred Shero: 1979-80 *Emile Francis: 1981-82 *Lynn Patrick: 1988-89 *Rod Gilbert: 1990-91 *Frank Boucher: 1992-93 *Brian Mullen: 1994-95 *Herb Brooks: 2001-02 *John Davidson: 2003-04 Lester B. Pearson Award *Jean Ratelle: 1971-72 *Mark Messier: 1991-92 *Jaromir Jagr: 2005-06 NHL Plus/Minus Award *Michal Rozsival: 2005-06 (shared with Wade Redden of the Ottawa Senators) Vezina Trophy *Dave Kerr: 1939-40 *Eddie Giacomin & Gilles Villemure: 1970-71 *John Vanbiesbrouck: 1985-86 Broadcast History Television *Bob Wolff (1969-70–1973-74): color analyst *Jim Gordon (1969-70; 1973-74–1983-84): play-by-play *Tim Ryan (1970-71–1971-72): play-by-play *Bill Mazer (1970-71): color analyst *Norm Maclean (1971-72): color analyst *Sal Marchiano (1972-73): play-by-play *Bill Chadwick (1972-73–1980-81): color analyst *Mike Eruzione (1981-82–1982-83): color analyst *Phil Esposito (1981-82–1985-86): color analyst *John Davidson (1983-84; 1986-87–2005-06): color analyst *Sam Rosen (1984-85–present): play-by-play *Bruce Beck (1982-83–1993-94): host; alternate play-by-play *Al Trautwig (1992-93–present): host *John Giannone (2005-06–present): alternate host *Mike Crispino (2005-06–present): alternate play-by-play *Dave Maloney (2005-06–present): alternate color analyst *Joe Micheletti (2006-07–present): color analyst *Bob Wischusen (2007-08–present): alternate play-by-play Radio *Marv Albert (1967-68–2003-04): play-by-play *Bill Chadwick (1967-68–1971-72): color analyst *Dave Marash (1970-71): color analyst *Gene Stuart (1972-73): color analyst *Spencer Ross (1973-74–1976-77): play-by-play (currently alternate) *Sal Messina (1974-75–2002-03): color analyst *Sam Rosen (1977-78–1983-84): play-by-play; host *Mike "Doc" Emrick (1983-84–1987-88): color analyst; host *Howie Rose (1989-90–1994-95): alternate play-by-play *Kenny Albert (1995-96–present): play-by-play *Brian Mullen (2003-04): color analyst *Dave Maloney (2005-06–present): color analyst *Don LaGreca (2005-06–present): host *Mike Crispino (2005-06–present): alternate play-by-play *Bob Wischusen (2005-06–present): alternate play-by-play *Pete Stemkowski (2005-06–present): alternate color analyst See also *Magazine covers * List of Stanley Cup champions * Curse of 1940 * List of NHL players * List of NHL seasons * New York Americans Notes References * Losing the Edge: The Rise and Fall of the Stanley Cup Champion New York Rangers by Barry Meisel (1995) (ISBN 0-684-81519-2) * New York Rangers: Millennium Memories by the NY Daily News (2000) (ISBN 1-58261-147-5) * New York Rangers: Seventy-Five Years by John Halligan (2000) (ISBN 0-7607-2298-6) * The New York Rangers: Broadway's Longest Running Hit by John Kreiser and Lou Friedman (1997) (ISBN 1-57167-041-6) * The New York Rangers (Images of Sports) by John Halligan (2003) (ISBN 0-7385-1228-1) * The Rangers by Brian McFarlane (1997) (ISBN 0-7737-6007-5) * Thin Ice: A Season in Hell With the New York Rangers by Larry Sloman (1981) (ISBN 0-440-18571-8) * Rangers' Biggest Trades Since 1990 (October 6, 2006) External links * New York Rangers official web site * New York Rangers season statistics and records from hockeydb.com Category:Teams Category:New York Rangers Category:American ice hockey teams Category:National Hockey League team Category:National Hockey League teams Category:Ice hockey teams in New York